


You Want Me, Right?

by fictionalcrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, FUCK IT Up, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, aeir is a perv, for i have sinned, forgive me jesus, i feel unholy writing this, i wrote this with my dad in the room, luca is such a babe, sex in an alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalcrow/pseuds/fictionalcrow
Summary: “You want me, right?” She asked, drawing a small dagger from her belt. “Why don’t you come and get me?”The young sorcerer, more commonly known as Luca, paused his movements, languidly sweeping a hand up and under their chin. “Want you in which way, darling? Don’t get me wrong, both involve ropes, but it’s an important distinction to make before we proceed.”





	You Want Me, Right?

He seems to have taken the bait.  


She had been waiting for quite some time, hiding in plain sight to wait for him. She had made a vow after all, to her family. That she would put an end to rebel who preyed on the innocent.  


“Miss me already, darling?” A voice cooed from the other end of the musty alleyway. Her gaze hardened, turning to watch the approaching shadow, dark cloak covering his features.  


“You want me, right?” She asked, drawing a small dagger from her belt. “Why don’t you come and get me?”  


The shadow stopped when it was a few feet away, tugging down its hood to reveal the admittedly attractive face beneath. Dark, ruffled hair. Sharp jawline, a glimmer beneath those cool eyes. She blinked the thoughts away. It was not the time for that.  


The young sorcerer, more commonly known as Luca, paused his movements, languidly sweeping a hand up and under their chin. “Want you in which way, darling? Don’t get me wrong, both involve ropes, but it’s an important distinction to make before we proceed.”  


Immediate irritation flared within her as she ground her teeth, grip on the small weapon tightening. “Insolent pig. Do you always make advances on girls that you fight?”  


“Only the pretty ones.” He moved forward, a free hand going to brush the skin along her cheek. She swatted it away in anger, pointing the dagger at his chest. “Don’t think I haven’t taken a special notice of you. How could I not, with how lewdly you present yourself all the time?”  


She opened her mouth in retaliation, but he continued before she could speak. “You take me for a fool, darling? Anyone can see it. Even now, in this dress, you tease me so cruelly.” Her cheeks tinted pink, and upon looking down, she saw what he meant. The neckline on the thin gown she wore went deep, a fair amount of cleavage visible as well as slits lower down, her thighs exposed to the summer’s night air. A shiver traveled down her spine as she looked back up, into the dark gaze of her opponent. He grinned. “You understand then. What I’ve had to go through at our many standoffs. You know how often you unintentionally flash me that cute little cunt?”  


The smack of her hand connecting with his cheek was swift, though he seemed relatively unbothered. “I am here to fight you, not flirt! Your days terrorizing these people are over.” She took a step backwards, trying to regain focus.  


“Oh darling, I’m not going to fight you. What’s the fun in that? No, I’m going to fuck you.” The distance was closed off once again, and he had her cornered against the wall. His mouth ducked forward, lips pressing to her ear. His breath was hot as he whispered, “I’m sure your partner would be happy to watch.”  


Her blood went cold, acutely aware of her surroundings. “H-how did you…”  


“You think I’m so stupid as to believe you’re here alone?” He chuckled, not moving away. “At least give me some credit. Though, I don’t think it matters much anyways. Your little friend is too unbearably turned on to help you out. Besides, I’ve seen the looks he gives you.” His head tilted back, looking to the rooftops where her partner, Aeir, was undeniably waiting to ambush him. “I’d like to propose a deal,” he called in a light tone. “You don’t kill me, you tell your superiors I didn’t show up. And in return, I’ll let you watch me fuck her. And if I’m feeling generous, I’ll give you a go after me.”  


Silence greeted them, the answer only coming minutes later in the form of his silhouette approaching. Luca smirked. “Perfect.”  


With no further interruptions, and Aeir’s eyes intently on her form, Luca descended back upon her, yanking her into a firm kiss.  


She gasped, the sorcerer taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into the caverns of her mouth. The nerve he had! She struggled in his hold, but she had never been known for her strength.  


With a grunt, she continued her movements, unintentionally moving her hips against his. She paused when he groaned. “Shit, look at you, trying to escape only to succeed in turning me on further.” The words sent a rush of heat downwards, and she shook her head, his erection pressing into her side.  


It didn’t help that she could feel her partner, a man she trusted, practically ogling her. Though, oddly enough, she felt almost, turned on? She must be imagining things. The situation was twisted.  


She snapped back into reality when smooth hands gently tugged down the sleeves of her dress, the loose material falling down to bunch at her waist. Two sets of eyes stared at her, making her feel all the more exposed. “Aren’t they glorious?” Luca breathed out, the question obviously directed at Aeir, though he didn’t peel his gaze from her bare chest. She peered over his shoulder, catching the slight nod.  


He wasted no time in attaching his mouth to one of the breasts, the other he grabbed with his hand. She squeaked at the contact, her anger slowly dissipating, in its wake coming lust. How had he managed to get her so turned on? In a damn alley, nonetheless.  


Luca kept his attention on her chest for some time, switching from time to time, occasionally even flicking a nipple. The actions made her knees go weak, hands gripping onto his hair to keep steady. After a final kiss to her abused skin, he worked his way lower, fingers trailing down with his mouth. The gown she wore was soon at her ankles, completely exposing herself to these men, who had yet to take off anything themselves. The thought made her moan.  


She was not left waiting long. The man holding her up let his own cloak fall to the floor, and undid his pants to let his erection come free. The sight of it left her biting her lip. Who knew such a cruel man could be so big.  


“Ready for me, darling?” He had lifted her up by her backside, holding her body to the wall. A single finger slid against her heat, and she whined at how embarrassingly wet she had grown. “Seems you are.” A second later, he was buried inside her.  


She cried out at how deep he reached with one thrust, breathing quickly gone erratic as she tried to adjust. He seemed fine waiting, mouth going to her collarbone, teeth dragging along her sweat sheened skin.  


On the other side of the alley, it seems that Aeir was enjoying the show, a fist wrapped tightly around his cock as he watched on. Not looking away from the sight, she tugged on the locks of Luca’s hair, nodding her head. “Move.”  


He didn’t need to be told twice, and adjusted his hips to slide out, only to ram back in. The action pushed her higher up the wall, breasts bouncing in reaction. She gasped, urging him on.  


He set a brutal pace, going harder and faster the longer he fucked her, each one sending her up and down, chest bouncing vigorously, the moans ripping from her turning to screams as she approached her high. “I’m going to…”  


“Cum.” It was nothing less than a demand, and who was she to deny him? Her orgasm rushed over her in sporadic waves, thighs shaking from the effort. She could have sworn she blacked out for a moment, for when she was conscious of herself again, she was laying on the cool cobblestone bricks, with Aeir hovering over her.  


She didn’t have much chance to recover before he practically devoured her, his own cock entering her already used cunt, hands and mouth exploring her body with renewed vigor. Her eyes scrunched up, and she was aware of Luca’s presence still nearby.  


His thrusts were no less relentless than her first round, and her nails dug into his back, swearing. She was already close again. “I’m not gonna last.”  


“Me neither,” he said, a certain thrust hitting a particularly pleasurable spot. It was enough, and she went over the edge yet again, feeling Aeir come undone as well, his seed shooting inside her.  


Her screams died down into moans, then into whimpers, until she eventually fell silent, eyes in a daze. Aeir’s chest put off waves of heat, encasing her in warmth. That is, until he pulled back from her, onto his feet.  


“Shit,” Aeir cried, wildly whipping his head around. She gave him a confused look, sitting up on shaky arms. Soon, she realized exactly what he meant, as the first rays of morning hit the streets.  


Luca was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, welcome to my first fic here!
> 
> Please feel free to drop a comment if you busted a nut, I know I did *wink*
> 
> (PS: This is loosely based off of a dialogue prompt I saw on Instagram, don't sue me plz)


End file.
